


Mess, Mayhem and a Little Ball of Fur

by Luthwyn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Corgi, Dog - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthwyn/pseuds/Luthwyn
Summary: Phil brings home a puppy without Dans's consent and he swears he's mad.





	Mess, Mayhem and a Little Ball of Fur

Phil wasn't really an impulsive person, sure he often bought things he didn't need on a whim and he did book that holiday to Japan, but they had been talking about that for years. For the most part he planned things ahead, trips with his family, days out. This made it all stranger when he came home one day with a tiny puppy neatly tucked into his coat claiming he had simply had to 'save him' from the shelter.

"We are not keeping him." Dan said sternly as Phil held the tiny puppy against his chest. The puppy was dark brown with stumpy legs and disproportionately large ears. Dan found it a little suspicious that the puppy that Phil just happened to rescue was a corgi, the type of dog he had recently decided was his favourite.

"But Dan," Phil whined, "We can't just take him back, he won't like it, the other dogs bully him." Dan groaned loudly, he was pissed off. Of course they had discussed getting a dog, they were cute and a practice of sorts for bigger responsibilities. The problem was he'd always pictured them choosing it together and at a time when they were ready to settle down and get a permanent home, not when they lived in a home that did not even allow pets. What would their landlord think.

"Phil stop being such a child, you are a grown man for gods sake. We only just moved into this apartment and the rent agreement was quite clear, no pets." He growled angrily.

Phil looked down at the puppy sadly.

"We could just hide him when we have inspections, he's only small." Phil said hopefully, although he already looked a bit disheartened as though he knew this was an argument he was going to lose, "We already agreed this won't be a forever home. We can hide him for a few years, can't we?" Dan sighed and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes in frustration.

"Phil you really haven't thought this through have you." He groaned, "You can't just hide a dog. You'd have to sneak it in and out of the building everyday just to walk it, not to mention it will stink of wet dog. Dogs need to be fed and walked and taken to the vets, we're not ready for that sort of commitment yet." Phil looked a bit like he was going to cry and slowly sat down on the sofa, pulling the puppy into his lap. The little dog let out what was probably supposed be be a bark but ended up as more of a squeak. Dan couldn't help but awww at the puppy, after all he was cute.

Dan carefully picked up the puppy and placed it on his own lap. He could see why Phil had already got attached to it but that was no reason to go out and buy him without informing him.

"We'll have to find you a new home tomorrow." He murmured quietly to the puppy.

"Can we call him Oscar?" Phil whispered quietly, shuffling closer to Dan to stroke the puppy whose eyes were slowly drifting shut. Dan gently rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder and sighed heavily.

"We shouldn't name him, it'll cause us to get too attached." He answered in a whisper, although he already knew it was too late for that, "But I suppose Oscar is a good name for him. I thought you would have gone for Levi or Yuuri, something like that."

Phil hummed thoughtfully but shook his head.

"Nah he looks like an Oscar to me." Phil murmured happily. He brought his other hand up to gently run his hand through Dans hair. Dan sighed contently and leaned into the touch. Oscar had curled up into a ball and had fallen asleep on Dans lap. Dan quietly cursed himself for giving in so easily, knowing that now he would never be able to change Phil's mind about getting rid of him.

"Have you got any food for him or a place for [freyacopp1] [freyacopp2] him to sleep." Dan muttered quietly, already expecting it to be no. Surprisingly however Phil nodded sheepishly and gestured to a blue plastic bag on the the floor. After carefully shifting the sleeping Oscar back onto Phil's lap Dan went over to rummage around in it. There were a few cans of specialised puppy food, a food and water bowl, a few toys and a file of vet forms. Dan opened the file and pulled out the forms. There were a few with the shelters logo, legal documents to say that Phil had adopted a dog from their shelter. Dan found it a little irresponsible that the shelter had let Phil just adopt a dog with no background checks or anything, at least then the puppy hadn't been taken by someone who wouldn't look after him.

"Do you know anyone we can get to look after him while we sort this out?" Dan said quietly, shuffling through the papers. Phil looked down at Oliver sadly but let out a sigh of defeat.

"I mean we could ask Louise but she has cats doesn't she?"

"What about your parents?" Dan muttered, slumping back into his spot on the sofa, "Then you can go and visit him any time you want." Phil shrugged and nodded slowly.

"I'll call them in the morning, it's a bit late now." Dan shuffled round to see the clock and noted that it was only ten but he supposed he could allow Phil to play with Oscar for a bit longer.

"Ok but you have to promise me you'll call them first thing tomorrow." Dan said, raising his eyebrows at Phil.

"Ok I promise." He said grumpily, "but we can keep him for tonight, right?"

Dan sighed and shook his head fondly.

"Alright, its not we'll be able to find anywhere else for him to go at such short notice. Just remember we are going to gave to get rid of him soon so try not to get too attached."

Phil nodded sadly and began to gently scratch behind the little corgi's ears.

"You know Phil you should really consult me about things like this." Dan said quietly, turning away from Phil. "I'm your boyfriend, you promised we would always discuss big decisions together. You wouldn't just go out and adopt a child without me." Phil looked down at the ground guiltily .

"I know I sorry, I just didn't really think it through. I'm really sorry I should have asked."

Dan let out an annoyed 'humph' of but turned back to Phil.

"Ok I accept your apology but that doesn't mean I'm not annoyed."

Phil looked at the floor guiltily.

"I know." He mumbled quietly.

By the time morning rolled around Dan was sure Phil would have completely abandoned all ideas of keeping the puppy. They had left Oscar in the kitchen at Dans insistence.

"Why can't he sleep with us." Phil had wined, giving his best puppy dog eyes to Dan. While this may have worked a few years ago in the seven years they had been together he had managed to learn how to resist his boyfriends tricks.

"No we are two very large people and that is one very small puppy. I'm not having you in hysterics in the morning because one of us crushed him."

Phil let out an annoyed huff but nodded, thankfully having the sense to see Dans point.

"Goodnight Oscar," he said to the little puppy, "You have to stay here now but I'll be back in the morning, ok?"

They didn't actually have a proper doggy bed, Phil had just assumed he could sleep with then, so they had set up a pile of blankets for him to sleep on as well as some food and water.

Unfortunately it was not as easy as that as almost as soon as they had got settled into bed, the puppy started to cry. The little cries and whimpers echoed through the house and dan repeatedly had to stop Phil climbing out of bed to go and check on him.

"It'll be better for him if you just leave him alone." Dan mumbled as he felt Phil move to get out of bed next to him.

"But he sounds so sad, I can't just leave him." Phil replied sadly.

"No Phil." Dan replied sternly, pulling Phil back into bed, "leave him alone or we'll never get him to stop . . . Not that we're keeping him of course." In the dark it was hard to see the expression on Phil face but Dan was sure he could see his boyfriend looking back at him with a raised eyebrow.

After that Phil didn't get up again, although neither of them got a lot of sleep that night. Unfortunaly for them crying wasn't all that the small puppy had managed to get up to during the night. The kitchen was a mess. The food bowl was overturned and small chunks of slimy meat had been scattered all over the floor, cabinets and even, to Dan's astonishment, on top of the oven. How a puppy barely six inches high could manage to get dog food a good three feet up on top of a kitchen appliance was confusing to say the least.

As well as that it seemed that poor Oscar had had quite a few accidents throughout the night as there were a few pee spots on the floor as well and a suspicious brown log that looked like it had been pushed under the cabinet. Dan quietly thanked the powers that be that he hadn't let the dog anywhere near their white carpet and turned to Phil with a smug expression.

"Right so since you brought him home I think you should be the one to clean up his mess."

Phil opened his mouth to protest but seemed to think better of it and instead turned to look at the kitchen in dismay. Oscar trotted up to him happily and started yapping at his feet.

"You naughty pup." He sighed, bending to pick the corgi up, "I think we need to send you to a dog trainer." Oscar let out a whine, almost as if he had understood what Phil had said.

"Remember you have to call your parents and ask them if they'll adopt him later." Dan said sternly, pointing his finger at Phil. Phil grumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like he was cursing his boyfriend but reluctantly nodded.

"I know." He sighed sadly. Dans shoulders sagged as he looked at Phil hold the puppy close to him and scratch gently behind its ears. It was clear Phil really didn't want Oscar to go but this was unavoidable. He should have thought of the consequences before bringing the dog home because now it was his fault letting it go was hurting him.

"If your parents agree you can go and visit him. It's not like he"ll be gone forever." Dan said cheerfully, willing to say almost anything to get Phil's smile back again. Phil shrugged and nodded slowly.

"Yeah I guess." He muttered, turning away from Dan to grab a cloth from a kitchen drawer. He gently lowered Oscar to the floor and set about cleaning the mess the little dog had made. Dan sighed and headed into the lounge, Oscar trotting along by his feet.

The little puppy was too small to jump up onto the couch, something Dan was quite relieved about considering his already proven destructive nature. Oscar had instead taken running around the room like a mad dog. How something with such tiny legs could propel itself at such velocity, Dan had no idea. He was genuinely worried the little cannon ball was going to put a hole in his wall.

When Oscar ran over to the sofa again Dan leant down to scoop him up. He was probably just so energetic because he needed walking. There was already an oversized collar fastened around his neck, Dan just had to find the leash. After rooting around in the bags Phil had brought home he fished out a relatively short leash with a clip which he quickly fastened to Oscars collar before the puppy tried to squirm away.

"Seems like your coming with me then." Dan sighed as Oscar yipped happily. Dan poked his head around the kitchen door to say goodbye to Phil. He was met with the sight of Phil grimacing as he held a tissue out towards the suspicious brown substance under the counter at arms length. Dan had to stop himself from bursting into laughter right then. He so wished he could put this on twitter.

"I'm just going to take Oscar for a walk, I'll see you later." He called, getting a grumpy 'bye' in return.

He managed to smuggle Oscar out of the building with no problem, incredibly thankful that he was still small enough to fit under his jacket. It hit him on the was out that he didn't particularly want any of the fans knowing about Oscar. Knowing what the phandom was like it would spread like wild fire if he was seen. They would never be able to get rid of him then. The little dog yipped again as they passed another dog on the street and Dan gave an awkward smile to the owner who was looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"You've got to be quite yeah." He whispered quietly, opening his jacket up just enough so he could see the corgi.

"I'm going to look like a right weirdo otherwise." He realised that perhaps stopping in the street and talking to his jacket also wasn't the best way to appear sane so he quickly zipped it up again and headed to the park.

They didn't live particularly close to a park like they used to but there were still fair few within walking distance. Thinking about it he probably should have got a taxi considering how panicky he was starting to feel about someone potentially coming up to him and asking for a photo. It wasn't like he didn't like meeting fans, now just wasn't the best time.

Of course the phandom had been pressuring them to get a dog for years and they would certainly be happy, but it would also have other connotations. Best friends didn't just get a dog together. It would act as almost solid proof they were together and they weren't ready to come out. To be honest they weren't really sure why they bothered keeping it a secret considering around ninety percent of the people who had heard of them soon shipped them. He guessed the supposed secrecy gave them a security blanket of sorts, armour against what people think.

He sighed and shook his head turning a corner down a narrow path. The area close to where they lived wasn't too far from the center of London but it was far enough out so that there were a few green spaces rarely visited. This particular green patched happened to be a small football pitch, unused over the winter the match season mustn't have started yet as the grass hadn't bee cut in a while. He debated whether or not to let the tiny yapping puppy off his lead since they hadn't got round to training him yet (they'd only had him for a day after all). He shrugged and thought why not. There was no way he was running round with this dog on a lead and besides, Oscar already seemed to be getting the hang of coming back when his name was called. He bent down and unclipped the leash from the collar.

The dog was off like a bullet. Thankfully the little dog decided the woods bordering the field were a little too menacing to enter and there was a fence lining the other side so he didn't really have many places to go apart from gallop around in the grass on his stubby little legs. Dan felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled out his phone quickly.

"Hey Dan, I was just wondering when you'd be back?" It was Phil and he sounded a little upset.

"I've not been gone that long Phil, what's up?"

Phil sighed heavily on the other end of the line.

"Nothing, my parents said they'll drive down this afternoon to pick Oscar up."

"Well that's sorted then, I'll bring him back now and we"ll have to do a little clean if the house if they're coming over." Dan said cheerily.

"Alright I guess, see you later." Phil mumbled, hanging up shortly after. He was clearly disgruntled with the idea of giving Oscar away.

Dan looked up and too his horror realised the corgi was nowhere to be seen. If he lost that dog he might as well not go home. A wave of relief washed over him when he saw a movement in the grass and two floppy ears poke their way above the foliage.

He managed to catch the dog with little effort as it seemed to have tired itself out playing in the grass. Oscar quickly fell asleep in Dans arms. He couldn't find it in himself to wake the puppy so he hailed for a cab rather than stuffing the poor thing in his coat for the journey back.

By the time both Oscar and Dan returned home Phil had already set about cleaning. The Lester's would have for drive a good few hours in order to get to London so they would probably want to stop round for a bit before they headed back north.

Eventually after a lot of dusting and waiting Phil's parents arrived. They stayed for a cup of tea and a good chat, Phil's mum giving him a rather stern lecture on the importance of responsibility and thinking ahead. She then started going on about how he wouldn't be able to do things like this when he had kids, to which both Dan and Phil exchanged uncomfortable glances. They were both too young to be thinking about kids and yet it seemed time was catching up on them. Phil was thirty for Gods sake, and yet he still acted like a ten year old at times.

After a few hours the Lesters decided it was about time to return to their homeland and after a rather teary goodbye from Phil, little Oscar went to join them. Dan couldn't help but feel a little upset as well, although he knew he'd be seeing the little rascal again soon judging from his boyfriends promises yo visit his parents again soon.

Who knew that in another five years Oscar would be coming to live with Dan and Phil again, although by this time their little family was more commonly known as the Howell-lester household, and there was another little baby on the way to join them, except this one was more human in nature rather than canine.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i just thought this was cute


End file.
